musicfandomcom-20200222-history
Year:1978
Bands Formed Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five Survivor Singles Released *Wuthering Heights Kate Bush *Ever Fallen in Love (With Someone You Shouldn't've?) Buzzcocks *Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (song) - With a Little Help from My Friends The Beatles *Damaged Goods Gang of Four *Psycho Killer Talking Heads *Shot by Both Sides Magazine *The Model Kraftwerk *Rock Lobster The B-52's *Another Girl, Another Planet The Only Ones *Down in the Tube Station at Midnight The Jam *Public Image Public Image Ltd. *Alternative Ulster Stiff Little Fingers *The Robots Kraftwerk *(White Man) In Hammersmith Palais The Clash *Suspect Device Stiff Little Fingers *What Do I Get? Buzzcocks *I Am the Cosmos Chris Bell *I Am the Fly Wire *Sultans of Swing Dire Straits *The Man With the Child in His Eyes Kate Bush *Hong Kong Garden Siouxsie & the Banshees *Neon Lights Kraftwerk *Just What I Needed The Cars *I Don't Mind Buzzcocks *(I Don't Want to Go To) Chelsea Elvis Costello *Starry Eyes The Records *Hanging on the Telephone Blondie *Radio Radio Elvis Costello and the Attractions *September Earth, Wind & Fire *Killing an Arab The Cure *Because the Night Patti Smith *Surrender Cheap Trick *Driver's Seat Sniff 'n' the Tears *Kiss Me Again Dinosaur *Gut Feeling Devo *How Can You Mend a Broken Heart Al Green *Mr. Blue Sky Electric Light Orchestra *Pump It Up Elvis Costello *Sweet Talkin' Woman Electric Light Orchestra *T.V.O.D./Warm Leatherette The Normal *City Slang Sonic's Rendezvous Band *Being Boiled The Human League *The Day the World Turned Day-Glo X-Ray Spex *Dot Dash Wire *Le Freak Chic *Moving Kate Bush *Walk On By The Stranglers *Know Your Product The Saints *You Make Me Feel (Mighty Real) Sylvester *Picture This Blondie *Promises Buzzcocks *Clash City Rockers The Clash *Human Fly The Cramps *Badlands Bruce Springsteen *Showroom Dummies Kraftwerk *Identity X-Ray Spex *You Can't Put Your Arms Round a Memory Johnny Thunders *Miss You/Far Away Eyes The Rolling Stones *Chase Giorgio Moroder *Lexicon Devil The Germs *One Nation Under a Groove Funkadelic *The Electrician The Walker Brothers *Aloha Steve and Danno Radio Birdman *Denis Blondie *Adult Books X *Take Me to the River Talking Heads *Take Me I'm Yours Squeeze *Is She Really Going Out With Him? Joe Jackson *Give Me Everything Magazine *Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick Ian Dury *Baker Street Gerry Rafferty *Pulled Up Talking Heads *Where Were You? The Mekons *Cheree Suicide *Whole Lotta Rosie AC/DC *Germ-Free Adolescents X-Ray Spex *We Got the Neutron Bomb The Weirdos *Love You More Buzzcocks *Tommy Gun The Clash *Werewolves of London Warren Zevon *Agitated Die Electric Eels *Ain't Talkin' 'Bout Love Van Halen *My Best Friend's Girl The Cars *What a Waste! Ian Dury *Changing of the Guards Bob Dylan *What Do You Want Me to Do Pointed Sticks *(I'm Always Touched by Your) Presence, Dear Blondie *Lucky Number Lene Lovich *Right Down the Line Gerry Rafferty *Is This Love Bob Marley *Paranoid (Black Sabbath song) The Dickies *F.M. (No Static at All) Steely Dan *Beauty and the Beast David Bowie *American Squirm Nick Lowe *Deacon Blues Steely Dan *Street Where Nobody Lives The Pagans *Lee Remick The Go-Betweens *Skank Bloc Bologna Scritti Politti *Spread Your Wings Queen *Everybody Dance Chic *Bangkok Alex Chilton *Television Addict The Victims *Runnin' With the Devil Van Halen *David Watts/'A' Bomb in Wardour Street The Jam *The Light Pours Out of Me Magazine *So Lonely The Police *Can't Stand Losing You The Police *Do You Wanna Dance? Ramones *It's the New Thing The Fall *Nice 'n' Sleazy The Stranglers *The Promised Land Bruce Springsteen *Better Off Dead Wipers *Josie Steely Dan *Love Is Like Oxygen The Sweet *Airport The Motors *Nobodys Scared Subway Sect *Borstal Breakout Sham 69 *I Love the Sound of Breaking Glass Nick Lowe *Spacelab Kraftwerk *Statue of Liberty XTC *Be Stiff Devo *Roxanne The Police *No Time to Be 21 The Adverts *Got to Be Real Cheryl Lynn *Jesus Christ Big Star *Jilted John Jilted John *Beast of Burden The Rolling Stones *He's the Greatest Dancer Sister Sledge *Fantasy Earth, Wind & Fire *Private Plane Thomas Leer *Surfin' Bird The Cramps *Blame It on the Boogie The Jacksons *Rock 'n' Roll Damnation AC/DC *Ambition Subway Sect *Life's Been Good Joe Walsh *MacArthur Park Donna Summer *If the Kids Are United Sham 69 *Que hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este Burning *United Throbbing Gristle *There's No Way Out of Here David Gilmour *Hearts in Exile The Homosexuals *Personality Crisis New York Dolls *Take a Chance on Me ABBA *Every 1's a Winner Hot Chocolate *Dust in the Wind Kansas *Little Hitler Nick Lowe *Read About Seymour Swell Maps *Bombers Tubeway Army *(I Want to Be An) Anglepoise Lamp The Soft Boys *Hammer Horror Kate Bush *Funeral for a Friend/Love Lies Bleeding Elton John *Emergency 999 *Shattered The Rolling Stones *Now Your Dead Fear *Soul Love David Bowie *Quiet Men Ultravox *Come Back Jonee Devo *Prove It All Night Bruce Springsteen *Don't Look Back Boston (band) *(Hey Lord) Don't Ask Me Questions Graham Parker *Lady Bug Bumblebee Unlimited *Rat Trap The Boomtown Rats *Down Among the Dead Men Flash and the Pan *Sunset Strip The Riptides *Needles & Pins Ramones *Father and Son Cat Stevens *Horizontal Action The Psycho Surgeons *Night Fever Bee Gees *Elle et moi Max Berlin *All Mixed Up The Cars *Mean to Me The Stranglers *C'est le Rock 'n' Roll Plastic Bertrand *Never Say Die Black Sabbath *My Life Billy Joel *Time Passages Al Stewart *Who Are You (song) The Who *I Will Survive Gloria Gaynor *Long Live Rock 'n' Roll Rainbow *The Lonely Shepherd Gheorghe Zamfir *Hard Road Black Sabbath *Hold the Line Toto *Groove With You The Isley Brothers *Still the Same Bob Seger *Holy Ghost Bar-Kays *Eagle ABBA *Better by You, Better Than Me Judas Priest *Are You Receiving Me? XTC *Summer Night City ABBA *Sure 'Nuff 'N' Yes I Do Captain Beefheart *Galaxy of Love Crown Heights Affair *Goodbye Girl Squeeze *Gloria Jimi Hendrix *Get Up, Stand Up Peter Tosh *You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth (Hot Summer Night) Meat Loaf *Godzilla Blue Öyster Cult *Forever Autumn Justin Hayward *5 Minutes The Stranglers *Give It Back The Dickies *Slash Your Face The Dogs *Tomorrow Night Shoes *Kings and Queens Aerosmith *Church Freestone *The Eve of the War Jeff Wayne *New York Groove Ace Frehley *Slow Motion Ultravox *Comes a Time Neil Young *Water of Love Dire Straits *Many Too Many Genesis *Don't Come Close Ramones *Survive Bags *Ain't You Kleenex *What You Won't Do for Love Bobby Caldwell *Dreams Fleetwood Mac *Homicide 999 *Orphans Teenage Jesus & the Jerks *Mary Jane Rick James *Adolescent Sex Japan *Ghosts of Princes in Towers Rich Kids *I Must Be in Love The Rutles *If I Can't Have You Yvonne Elliman *Bright Eyes (song) Art Garfunkel *This Year's Girl Elvis Costello *Davy's on the Road Again Manfred Mann's Earth Band *Many Rivers to Cross Jimmy Cliff *Boogie Oogie Oogie A Taste of Honey (band) *Prorock Ebba Grön *Bicycle Race/Fat Bottomed Girls Queen *Solitary Confinement The Members *The Groove Line Heatwave *Dance Across the Floor Jimmy Bo Horne *Rasputin Boney M *Northern Lights Renaissance *Top of the Pops The Rezillos *Fool (If You Think It's Over) Chris Rea *Rumour Has It Donna Summer *Livin' Thing Electric Light Orchestra *Move The Plugz *Let's All Chant Michael Zager Band *Disco Computer Transvolta *Kaya Bob Marley *Metropolis Kraftwerk *White Night The Lines *Antirock Ebba Grön *The Spot Snakefinger *Sign of the Times Bryan Ferry *Dance to the Drummer Beat Herman Kelly & Life *Follow You, Follow Me Genesis *Beat Your Heart Out Zeros *Ain't Got a Clue The Lurkers *Joeboy...(Joeboy the Electronic Ghost) Tuxedomoon *Listen to Her Heart Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers *Like Clockwork The Boomtown Rats *Fire The Pointer Sisters *A Little More Love Olivia Newton-John *Rock 'n' Roll Fantasy The Kinks *It's Late Queen *Sails of Charon Scorpions *Destination Venus The Rezillos *Spank Jimmy Bo Horne *C.I.D. U.K. Subs *Blue Collar Man (Long Nights) Styx *Paradise by the dashboard Light Meat Loaf *Last Dance Donna Summer *Ready Steady Go Generation X *Dreadlock Holiday 10cc *Weekend (remix) Patrick Adams presents Phreek *Automatic Lover The Vibrators *It's Over Electric Light Orchestra *Dead or Alive Johnny Thunders *Hollywood Nights Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band *Hot Legs/ I Was Only Joking Rod Stewart *TV-Glotzer Nina Hagen Band *Women in Uniform Skyhooks *This Is Pop? XTC *Lawyers, Guns and Money Warren Zevon *Jamie's Cryin' Van Halen *Song for Guy Elton John *Bored Destroy All Monsters *With a Little Luck Wings *Louie Louie Motörhead *Love Don't Live Here Anymore Rose Royce *No One Is Innocent/My Way Sex Pistols *The Stranger Billy Joel *Hell Bent for Leather Judas Priest *Love Is in the Air John Paul Young *Now That We Found Love Third World *Hopelessly Devoted to You Olivia Newton-John *Rivers of Babylon/Brown Girl in the Ring Boney M *Giving Up, Giving In The Three Degrees *Too Much Heaven Bee Gees *Instant Replay Dan Hartman *You're the One That I Want John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John *Da' Ya' Think I'm Sexy? Rod Stewart *Summer Nights John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John *Oh Carol Smokie *Mind Blowing Decisions Heatwave *The Boy From New York City Darts *Part Time Love Elton John *Too Much, Too Little, Too Late Johnny Mathis and Deniece Williams *Hurricane Fighter Plane Red Krayola *I Love America Patrick Juvet *Making Up Again Goldie *A-ba-ni-bi Izhar Cohen and The Alphabeta *Hi-Tension Hi-Tension *Come To Me! Ruby Winters *Talking in Your Sleep Crystal Gayle *I Can't Stop Lovin' You (Though I Try) Leo Sayer *Lucky Stars Dean Friedman *Sandy John Travolta Albums Released * Date Released: Artist - Album * January 20: XTC - White Music * October 6: XTC - Go 2 Other Events Classical music * more than 50 years after Frank Bridge wrote it, is performed for the first Vignettes de Marseille , during a radio broadcast. * 12 april: first performance of ''Les espaces du sommeil ''of Witold Lutosławski * 12 October: first performance of ''Klavierstücke No. 6 ''by Wolfgang Rihm Matches * Eurovision Song Contest 1978 Festivals * Pinkpop 1978 Category:Year Category:Years